Tres meses de lluvia
by xGeychou
Summary: Un día lluvioso Yuri conoce a Yuuri, quien se atormenta por la muerte de Victor Nikiforov y siempre está solo parado sobre un puente. — "¿Quieres suicidarte?" El sol no salió durante esos tres meses. (YuuYu – AMOR UNILATERAL) [Three-Shot]
1. Primer mes

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Este fics es un poco sad y algo misterioso, ya era hora, solo escribía comedia y fluff. (Aunque escribí esto pensando en cosas terroríficas lol).

.

.

.

 **I. Tormenta**

Nuevamente todo cambiaba ante sus ojos, nuevas personas, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nueva casa.

Un nuevo lugar.

Un lugar que no conocía.

Estaba en un territorio desconocido. Yuri ya había olvidado la razón por la cual sus padres, su abuelo y él se mudaban siempre, solo dejaba que todo fluyera.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pasado. Estaba cansado y más que nada totalmente estresado, ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir la razón con sus progenitores.

Aunque tampoco recordaba como terminaban todas esas peleas.

Ya todo había quedado desempacado, solo quedaba acomodar las cosas en su lugar, su habitación estaba al rincón, la ventaba daba la vista al muelle y un puente que se usaba para cruzar y más allá se podía ver el mar.

Yuri subió para conocer su nuevo dormitorio, no quería guardar sus pertenencias en los cajones pensaba que en poco tiempo; otra vez, se mudarían y ya no tenía sentido empacar y desempacar, saco algunas de sus cosas, las necesarias para una semana, su madre le había dicho que podía pasear por la casa para conocerla mejor o tratar de habituarse a ella, no le respondió, ella suspiro, la vio irse cerrando la puerta que había abierto.

De repente escucho sus llantos, era normal.

Era normal.

Ya no le importaba.

Más tarde su padre le trajo el almuerzo, como estaba tirado en su cama solo le dirigió una mirada cansada, él puso una cara de dolor, casi como si no pudiera contener su rabia, pero esa ira no iba hacia su hijo, sino hacia su persona.

Yuri recuerda escuchar a su padre culpándose así mismo mientras se mordía su labio inferior haciendo que sangrara, además de apretar muy fuertemente los puños de sus manos.

Comió un poco, pero no bajo al primer piso para nada, la ventana que estaba en su habitación era muy grande y su cama estaba al lado, la abrió y se sentó apoyando uno de sus brazos en la baranda de la ventana.

Estaba haciendo mucho frio, era temporada de lluvias pero aun no caía ni una gota, el sol tampoco aparecía, el pequeño pueblo estaba cubierto por un cielo gris, tan gris que sus ojos verdes se perdieron en ese color tan muerto. Una fría brisa le golpeo el rostro.

Escucho golpes en su puerta y luego la voz de su abuelo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto asomando su cabeza.

— Claro...

— ¿Qué te parece este lugar? —arrastro la silla que estaba ahí y se sentó a su lado.

— Muy gris, muy muerto. —Su vista seguía perdida en el cielo, en el horizonte, hasta sintió que el mar se había vuelto más oscuro.

Nikolai suspiro.

— ¿Quieres pasear por el lugar? —pregunto, Yuri giro su cabeza, habían llamado su atención.

— Pero iré solo —se levantó de la cama.

— Llévate el paraguas que está cerca de la entrada... —Vio cómo su nieto salía de la habitación, escucho las escaleras de madera vieja crujir.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando de repente comenzó a llover. Alzo el paraguas con ambas manos y la abrió, cerró la puerta y se encamino mirando de un lado a otro, no había nadie caminando.

Claro, era un lugar con pocas personas, cuando vinieron en el auto de su padre pudo observar que había una pequeña tienda girando la cuadra, en dirección hacia el muelle.

Busco en su bolsillo alguna que otra moneda, no tuvo éxito.

Se olvidó de comprar algo de ahí.

Que más daba, siguió su camino, giro en la esquina en dirección hacia el mar luego se dio la vuelta, podía ver desde ahí su nuevo hogar, y también vio su habitación, era el único cuarto que tenía la ventana más grande.

La lluvia caía, era un ritmo suave, pero aún seguía siendo agua que podía mojarte.

Siguió avanzando, era extraño, hasta ahora solo vio a una señora correr hacia una casa porque no tenía una sombrilla para cubrirse, pero además de ella no había nadie.

Fue hacia el puente que vio desde su alcoba.

Seguro la corriente de agua estaba incrementando por la lluvia, así que decidió ir a curiosear un poco.

De repente al levantar la vista vio a un chico que al parecer era más alto que el, estaba apoyado en el barandal, mirando hacia abajo, no parecía importarle que las gotas de lluvia lo mojaran.

Su sonrisa era nostálgica, se acercó y se puso a su lado, era como si fuera invisible porque el pelinegro no reacciono.

Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y en efecto la presión del agua se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y crecía, la lluvia empeoro.

Pronto escucho el sonido de esta estrellándose contra el suelo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, siguió ahí, el chico a su lado no dijo nada.

Yuri se estaba enojando al ser ignorado completamente.

— ¡¿No tienes frio?! —le había gritado para poder ser escuchado.

El chico de lentes levanto su mirada, le sonrió y cerró los ojos agitando su cabeza en negación.

— No —apenas y pudo escucharlo. Su voz sonaba tranquila, como nunca había oído de nadie.

Una tormenta se avecinaba, los rayos en el mar eran visibles y parecían acercarse poco a poco, el viento se hizo demasiado fuerte, los pocos árboles que existían ahí comenzaron a bailar del mismo modo que los cables de electricidad en los postes.

Yuri tomo la mano de ese extraño chico y lo jalo, a lo lejos pudo ver el garaje de una casa, no tenía puertas pero si un techo, no había ningún auto aparcando dentro.

Se refugiaron ahí hasta que pasara la tormenta (al menos esa era la idea), aunque fuera un poco, pero parecía que estaba empeorando. Cerró su paraguas y la sacudió. El muchacho se sacó los lentes y limpio las lentillas, estaba completamente empapado, el agua chorreaba hasta sus pies.

— ¿Por qué no llevas una sombrilla? —le pregunto curioso.

— No tengo necesito una... —dijo acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

— Te resfriaras...

— No lo haré —otra vez esa sonrisa.

— ¿Eres de aquí?

— Puede que si...

— ¡Responde bien maldita sea! —ahí estaba Yuri enojándose. El pelinegro soltó una risilla que descoloco al rubio.

— Debo irme —dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente en dirección al puente. La tormenta aún seguía fuerte y empeorando cada minuto.

— ¡Espera! —le grito. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El otro lo merito un momento y luego respondió.

— Yuuri, me llamo Katsuki Yuuri. —No dijo nada más, siguió caminando.

— Yo también me llamo Yuri. —No era momento de estar sorprendido por compartir el mismo nombre, el de lentes paro unos instantes mirándolo de reojo, volvió su vista al muelle.

Plisetsky estaba algo confundido, de repente su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era su abuelo. Contesto.

Al volver a casa se quitó los zapatos mojados afuera y entro, al parecer sus padres habían salido porque no vio el auto afuera.

Subió escaleras arriba para ver si por la ventana podía ver a Yuuri. Ahí estaba, agarrándose del fierro y la lluvia mojándolo, casi no podía verlo porque la tormenta era intensa, pero ahí estaba.

— Yuratchka, date una ducha o te resfriaras. —Entro a la habitación con algunas toallas en mano.

— Esta bien... —Yuri las tomo. — Abuelo, mira por la ventana, en el muelle, allá en ese puente hay un chico raro sin paraguas —se adentró al baño —es un idiota ¿verdad? —cerro la puerta y abrió la llave para que saliera agua caliente.

Nikolai se acercó a la ventana, curioso por saber qué tipo de muchacho era ese del que hablaba su nieto, lo busco.

No encontró nada ahí.

No había nadie en ese puente.

.

.

.

 **II. Ventisca**

Yuri no vio a sus padres hasta el anochecer, su abuelo ya se había dormido y él se había puesto a mirar la televisión, aburrido y echado en el sofá largo, ellos lo saludaron y el solo asintió mientras los veía subir a la habitación que se encontraba al rincón, lejos de la suya o la de su abuelo.

Hasta ahora no se había adentrado por la casa, ni siquiera sabía si existía un sótano.

Le entro una gran curiosidad, apago el aparato antiguo con el control remoto y se paró, decidió husmear todo el lugar ya que estaba solo abajo.

Entro a la cocina, era grande y modesta, estaba amoblada, luego fue hacia el comedor que tenía conexión con la cocina, dio una vuelta volviendo a la sala que ya conocía, debajo de las escaleras había una puerta y más allá un pasillo sin salida.

Abrió esa puerta y solo vio uno que otro utensilio de limpieza, algo llamo su atención, vio una pequeña puerta en el piso que al parecer no tenía ningún seguro así que retiro lo que estaba encima de esta y la abrió, estaba llena de polvo, bajo las gradas, había un socket viejo a su lado lo subió arriba y se prendieron las luces.

El lugar no era muy grande, estaba lleno de cosas viejas, desde las más antiguas como una tele cuadrada de mediano tamaño hasta papeles, muchos papeles, al rincón había varios libros, todos llenos de polvo.

Algo entre las cosas le llamo la atención, los periódicos apilados, algunos con cuerdas y otras sin ellas, en el suelo vio uno tirado lo alzo y leyó el encabezado.

 _"Joven de 15 años se suicida en el muelle."_

Yuri vio bien la foto, en efecto era el mismo puente de allá afuera, agudizo la vista para poder ver bien la foto a blanco y negro, el clima era nublado como lo estaba ahora, el mar estaba turbulento. Busco arriba del encabezado la fecha:

 _"24 de Junio de 1989"_

Considerando que en estos momentos era el año 2001, calculo que noticia databa de hace 12 años atrás, casi porque estaban en los primeros días de Junio, la escuela aun no empezaría por el invierno que se avecinaba.

No indago más en el asunto, aunque si leyó el nombre del difunto.

 _"Victor Nikiforov"_

Llevo la revista en sus manos, sacudiendo un poco el moho que se había juntado con la humedad, olía a mil demonios pero no importaba, subió arriba y cerro todo dejándolo tal y como estaba.

Seguro ya era media noche, la tormenta había pasado pero seguía lloviendo un poco.

Llego a su habitación y se encerró, tiro el periódico en un rincón a lado de las cajas que aún no desembalaba, cerro la ventana sin olvidarse de ver bien por si ese chico seguía ahí, era imposible, ya casi amanecía, no había nadie y solo se recostó.

Se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia seguía pero más fuerte que el día anterior, no paraba. Su abuelo había salido de compras, de manera que su madre entro a su habitación para intentar acomodar algunas cosas, no hablaron mucho aparte de saludarse y preguntarse algunas cosas.

Yuri no tenía hambre, no desayuno.

Una vez más miro por la ventana, el muchacho misterioso estaba ahí, mojándose en la lluvia.

Salió de la casa con el mismo paraguas en mano a su encuentro.

Corrió.

— ¡Yuuri! —le grito. El otro se giró encarándolo.

— Hola, Yurio —le sonrió.

— ¿A qué viene ese apodo?

— Nos llamamos igual y creí que sería confuso...

— Y una mierda, no me gusta.

Yuuri lo ignoro y volvió su vista hacia abajo, Yuri recordó lo que había leído ayer en ese viejo periódico.

— ¿Piensas suicidarte? –soltó sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 23 —Respondió aun sorprendido por la pregunta anterior.

El rubio volvió a calcular las edades, en ese entonces el pelinegro tendría como 11 años de edad cuando sucedió el incidente.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás aquí?

— Es un secreto.

No quiso preguntar más, los días pasaban y la lluvia no daba señal de cesar y si lo hacía de vez en cuando, el cielo seguía nublado; era como si no existiera el sol, Yuri no recuerda haber visto el sol ni una sola vez desde que llego.

Ya eran dos semanas desde que llegaron a ese vacío lugar, la escuela no empezaría si no hasta principios de agosto y ahora estaban en mediados de junio.

Ahora que lo pensaba no recuerda haber visto una escuela secundaria o alguna preparatoria por el lugar, decidió dejarlo para después, más tarde preguntaría a su abuelo o a sus padres, si es que los encontraba, casi no se veían seguido a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Yuuri seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre. Yuri lo iba a ver casi todos los días, en esas dos semanas se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Yuuri no se aparecía por el lugar cuando no llovía.

Yuuri nunca le respondía preguntas respecto al porque se encontraba siempre ahí.

Una noche, curioso y algo ansioso decidió terminar de leer el artículo de ese periódico que encontró en el sótano semanas atrás.

Comenzó a leer...

 _"Se reportó a las autoridades sobre la desaparición de un joven de 15 años tres meses atrás, al parecer este había llegado a este pequeño lugar por alguna razón, la gente del pueblo dijo que él les había dicho que era huérfano y que decidió venir para buscar trabajo, cuando en realidad no era así. Este domingo 25 de junio, la policía atendió un llamado de emergencia, dijeron que este muchacho había saltado del muelle el sábado 24 a eso de las 1400, como las lluvias son demasiado fuertes en esta época se presume que la corriente lo llevo lejos hacia el mar en dirección a aguas profundas, un grupo de rescatistas buscan el cadáver sin ningún resultado, esperemos que lo hagan pronto."_

Tiro el papel viejo al suelo, vio nuevamente por la ventana, no estaba lloviendo, el pelinegro no estaba ahí. El gris lo cubría todo.

 _"¿Quién eres Yuuri Katsuki?"_

Yuri tenía ya algunas deducciones en su cabeza, cada vez que llovía salía para intentar sacarle respuestas a Yuuri, pero este siempre cambiaba de tema.

Hablaban sobre muchas cosas, gustos, lo que odiaban, defectos y otros temas triviales como el tiempo, las personas, algunos lugares en específico.

El rubio creía fervientemente que Yuuri tenía algún tipo de conexión con _Victor Nikiforov_ , lo nombro una que otra vez, pero nada, seguía sin hablar sobre el tema, aunque había reaccionado ante ese nombre y se puso algo nervioso, eso solo confirmaba más sus sospechas.

Paso una semana, en un par de días seria 24 de junio y con este se cumplirían 12 años del suicidio del joven Victor Nikiforov. Más tarde Yuri descubrió que era ruso igual que él.

Ese día a pesar de estar lloviendo, Yuuri no apareció. Yuri no salía de su habitación si no veía a nadie por la ventana.

Los días que no veía a Yuuri, se quedaba esperándolo apoyado en el barandal, se había hecho costumbre.

Luego se cumplieron cuatro semanas, el ojiverde ya se había acostumbrado a su apodo y en venganza le puso _"cerdo"_ al de lentes porque en una ocasión le dijo que subía de peso con facilidad, no se discutió más sobre el tema. Yuuri a veces le contaba sobre el pueblo, la gente y el por qué no habían tantas personas en el lugar o la razón por la que no salían cuando llovía.

Era casi un lugar abandonado al que solo venían turistas de vez en cuando, la infraestructura de ese lugar era mitológica y databa de los años 50, así que era un atractivo turístico para los extranjeros.

Un mes, un mes entero. Si ya había pasado un mes, Yuri de alguna forma volvió a sonreír, le gustaba hablar con Yuuri, le gustaba pasar su tiempo con él, aunque a veces le daba punzadas en la cabeza cuando intentaba recordar su pasado, solo sabía que se mudaba mucho, tenía dos padres y un abuelo, pero nada más...

No podía recordar nada más aparte de eso.

Era extraño.

Agradeció internamente que el pelinegro no le preguntara mucho sobre su vida, porque de lo contrario no sabría qué responder, su mente estaba en blanco, el rubio creía que era a causa de tanto ir de un lado para otro y le quito importancia, no le gustaba sentir esas punzadas cada vez que intentaba.

Por otro lado Nikolai estaba muy preocupado, no sabía si ese muchacho; Yuuri, realmente existía, nunca los vio juntos y nunca pudo ver nada por la ventana, en más de una ocasión vio a Yuratchka solo en ese lugar, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente, sin previo aviso un día Yuuri ya no volvió a aparecer en el puente.

Su cabeza seguía doliendo cada vez más.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

Todo se volvió gris.

Los días pasaban.

Se arrepintió de no preguntarle en donde vivía.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Hoy en la madrugada empezó a llover en mi casa (sigue lloviendo ahora), se me ocurrió esta cosa y empecé a redactarla. ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Sera Yuuri un fantasma o será real? ¿O Yuri tiene problemas mentales que se lo imagino? ¿Victor tiene algo que ver?

Yuri se está enamorando de Yuuri. De manera retorcida, pero lo hace, aunque no es como si recordara si alguna vez estuvo enamorado...

Recomiendo no leer los siguientes capítulos, les va a doler. _[?]_

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Segundo Mes

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: Segundo Mes**

 **III. Llovizna**

Cuando Yuri se pone nervioso o muy ansioso, tiende que recurrir a pastillas antidepresivas. De alguna forma lo hacen tranquilizarse a diferencia de los calmantes. Una por una, pastilla por pastilla llegaba a su mano, la dirigía a la boca y pasaba por su garganta seca; al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos o desviaba la vista hacia otro lado, Yuuri aparecería nuevamente y él no podría verlo, no sabía cómo enfrentar el abismo en el que se había metido. De alguna forma era extraño, solo se conocieron hace más de un mes y se sentía como si hubiera sido toda la vida.

Se sentía incompleto.

¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Pasaron cuatro días, nada.

Yuri ya no quiso ir a rondar por el pueblo para ver si lo veía, estaba cansado.

Otra pastilla.

Sus manos temblaban, dejo caer el envase al suelo y las pocas que quedaban se desparramaron.

¿Cuántas pastillas había consumido ya? ¿Setenta? No, eran más.

Yuri maldijo y se agacho a recogerlas mientras de los nervios se metía una que otra a la boca, ya sea para intentar pasarla por su tráquea o masticarla, tenía un asqueroso sabor. Ya no le dolía como en un principio.

No podía calmarse, el efecto se pasaba muy rápido, ese mismo día, sin aviso alguno su abuelo ingreso a su habitación y al ver a su nieto con unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos como bolsas, su cabello ligeramente desordenado y los labios secos; apretó sus manos en puños por la impotencia.

Nuevamente, están en un estado crítico.

— ¡Deja eso! —le grita acercándose y poniéndose a su altura en el frio piso. — ¡Yuratchka! —toma sus manos violentamente haciendo que este lo mirara. El tacto con la piel del menor era totalmente frío, como si estuviera muerto.

El rubio no reacciona, intenta zafarse del agarre para seguir recogiendo las pastillas y Nikolai se siente destrozado y completamente inútil al no poder ser de gran ayuda.

— Él va a volver… ¿no? —dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa muy vacía.

¿Quién demonios va a volver?

El mayor quería gritarle que nadie volvería, que seguro era producto de su imaginación, que lo olvidara, pero recordó que el doctor una vez le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que ir en su contra solo empeoraría las cosas y que en consecuencia Yuri perdería la cordura y se volvería más paranoico, hasta quedarse en ese estado por siempre.

Suspiro, ya estaba cansado, agotado… Nikolai ya no podía más con todo ese problema, ya no tenía la edad para soportar todo, solo volvió a hacer lo mismo de siempre. No tenía otra alternativa.

— Yura, te traeré otras pastillas solo si te calmas ¿sí?

El menor afirmo con la cabeza y se levantó volviendo a su lugar donde inicialmente se encontraba, la cama. En esos cuatro días la lluvia no había parado, el rubio se preguntó si tal vez Yuuri estaba en peligro, había tenido un accidente o algo por el estilo, cuando estaba a su lado se sentía emocionado y aunque el cielo estuviera gris o el mar tuviera una tonalidad oscura o que la lluvia trajera consigo vientos fríos, sentía que todo cambiaba… sentía que todo a su alrededor tomaba otro sentido. Que todo se bañaba en colores que no recordaba haber visto antes.

No sabía cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento.

Y no verlo en estos momentos, hacía que todo perdiera sentido, que su pecho lo asfixiara y sintiera unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Más tarde Nikolai lo ayudo a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, le dio pastillas para dormir. Yuri nunca supo que eso era lo que acababa de tomar, sus ojos se sentían muy cansados, su cuerpo le pesaba, en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido. Su abuelo se sintió momentáneamente aliviado.

Yuri no despertó hasta el día siguiente, la tez en su piel había vuelto a la normalidad y tenía unas inmensas ganas de comer, cuando bajo por las gradas de madera se dio cuenta de que a su frente había un reloj grande y antiguo con números romanos, dedujo que eran las tres y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la tarde; se alarmo, prácticamente había dormido más de veinte horas.

La casa estaba vacía. Fue a la cocina, recuerda que su madre siempre le dejaba algo de merendar en el congelador cuando era pequeño, sonrió ante ese momento y de repente como agujas clavándose en su cabeza vino un dolor horrible, se lanzó de rodillas al suelo intentando calmarse, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose así mismo; esperando a que la molestia pasara.

Otra vez, otra vez le estaba pasando, cada día se hacían más frecuentes los recuerdos de cuando era niño y como secuela venia ese punzante dolor haciendo que lo dejara ahí y dejara de pensar.

Se levantó tomando un vaso y abriendo el grifo para que saliera agua y la pudiera tomar. Verifico si había algo en la nevera, nada, solo algunas verduras, supuso que las reservas se habían agotado y que sus padres habían ido por más.

" _¿Mis padres?"_ su mente se puso en blanco.

Ahora que lo pensaba no los había visto en muchos días. La casa era grande y él se encontraba solo, se sentía frio y desolado, como si nadie existiera. Como si toda la vida hubiera estado ahí, sin nadie.

Subió a su habitación acercándose al barandal de la ventana, la lluvia era suave, solo lloviznaba, dirigió su vista hacia el puente y ahí lo vio.

Ahí estaba Yuuri, parado y mirando el mar.

No lo pensó dos veces y bajo tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo y después de cinco días volvió a sonreír desde el fondo de su ser.

¿A quién le importaba la sombrilla?

Abrió la puerta y corrió dejándola así, creía que si tardaba un solo segundo más el pelinegro desaparecería. No le importo mojarse bajo esas gotas heladas.

— ¡Yuuri! —grito. El aludido giro sobre sus pies, sus ojos ámbar observaron como el rubio venia hacia él sin un paraguas, solo atino a responderle con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron, era como si el ruido de la lluvia y las olas del mar se silenciaran, las gotas caían en cámara lenta hacia abajo.

— Hola, Yurio. —fue Yuuri quien rompió ese ambiente, esperando atentamente la reacción del menor.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas idiota?! —el grito que lanzo sobresalto al otro. — ¡¿Sabes… —sentía que su voz se quedaba atorada dentro su garganta y moría ahí. — ¿Sabes cuánto te espere?

El azabache no respondió, solo miro como sus ojos verdes se contraían. Cayo en cuenta de que las gotas mojaban su rostro, si no estuviera lloviendo estaría seguro de afirmar que el otro lloraba en esos instantes.

— Tenia cosas que hacer… —desvió la vista hacia el frente. Yuri mordió su labio inferior muy fuerte.

— Quiero saber.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuéntame sobre Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri lo miro sorprendido por un momento, creía que el rubio se había rendido con ese tema hace semanas. Puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Quizá era momento de decirle para que ya no lo molestara.

— Ven.

Yuri no le respondió y solo lo siguió. Se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban ligeramente mojadas por la lluvia y comenzó a temblar, seguro se refriaría. El mayor camino durante diez minutos, seguían pasando casa por casa, hasta que llegaron a una en particular, la única que era de madera y tenía calaminas como techo, no existía algo como el segundo piso. Parecía literalmente, una cabaña al fondo del pueblo abandonado.

— ¿Vives aquí? —dijo Yuri abrazándose así mismo mientras temblaba.

— Pasa. —Yuuri ignoro la pregunta y le abrió la puerta.

— Wow…

Por dentro era un lugar diferente, a su izquierda la cocina, a su derecha lo que parecía ser la sala y a su frente un pasillo con dos habitaciones lado a lado.

Era un lugar humilde, pequeño y simple.

— Quítate la ropa. —el azabache ingreso a una de las habitaciones.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el menor se alarmo.

— Te resfriaras. —Yuuri salió con una toalla y la puso sobre su pecho con algo de fuerza, Yuri sintió que su compañero no estaba contento de tenerlo ahí, parecía como si no quisiera decirle lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

Yuuri se sacó la sudadera que traía; que era lo único que estaba mojado. Se quedó con una polera negra encima.

Yuri se quitó solo las prendas de encima y las dejo sobre el soporte de una de las sillas que vio por ahí, cubrió su cuerpo medio desnudo con la gran toalla.

El mayor puso ambas manos en su rostro, como meditando. Le dijo que fueran a la habitación de la derecha, ambos ingresaron y se sentaron sobre la cama mullida y vieja. A su alrededor solo había un mueble y una lámpara encima, luego estaba vacía, no había nada más.

— Te voy a contar pero solo si me prometes que nunca más vendrás al puente.

Yuri se sorprendió, no quería dejar de verlo solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

— No puedo hacerlo…

— Yurio… por favor. —Su voz sonó como una súplica.

— ¡No quiero dejar de hablarte o verte solo por algo como esto! —se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Tú no estás entiendo! —lo miro fijamente desde abajo.

— ¡Quiero ayudarte, estúpido!

Los ojos ámbar de Yuuri se abrieron. Ese chico era muy terco, se puso a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

— Lo siento. —se calmó. — Eres muy problemático.

Yuri no respondió, el mayor tomo eso como un si para que continuara.

— Hace 12 años…

.

.

.

 **IV. Tifón**

Hace doce años en ese mismo lugar, la gente caminaba de un lado para otro, eran un pequeño pueblo con poca gente pero aun así todos eran felices y se ayudaban mutuamente. Aunque el sol no llegara, nada cambiaba ese hecho, Yuuri era un niño de 10 años aproximadamente, tenía una familia muy amorosa, sus padres eran pescadores y siempre se adentraban al mar por busca de comida y nuevas reservas para los siguientes meses, el menor siempre los acompañaba con su hermana mayor, Mari.

Una mañana de marzo de 1988, el pequeño Yuuri se enojó con sus progenitores porque no le habían concedido un pequeño e insignificante capricho, el menor los ignoro durante dos horas.

Ese mismo día, sus padres tenían que ir a pescar, como el menor no quería ir tuvieron que dejarlo a cargo de su abuela materna, intentaron por todos los medios hacer que el niño los perdonara pero nunca paso, su madre le dio un abrazo y un beso a la fuerza, su hermana le sonrió despidiéndose y su padre también, entonces zarparon.

Yuuri no les respondió.

La tragedia se desato.

Una tormenta demasiado fuerte apareció unas horas después, el puerto se había inundado por las olas, Yuuri se preocupó y comenzó a llorar. Salió de su pequeña casa y fue hacia el muelle, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, el viento de igual forma, se agarró desesperado de los barandales, llamando por sus familiares.

Sus padres no volvían, no podía ver nada.

Espero y espero.

El tifón se calmó y desapareció poco a poco en el horizonte, aun llovía, no le importó que estuviera mojado y temblando de frio.

Seguía esperando mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Nunca más volvieron.

Nunca más los volvió a ver.

Ni siquiera encontraron sus cadáveres.

Yuuri cargo dentro de su pecho toda la culpa, grito, lloro, se golpeó y se siguió culpando.

Se arrepintió de no haberse despedido correctamente, era tan pequeño. Su abuela también sufrió, sufrió junto con él, intento hacer lo posible para que sobrevivieran los dos juntos, las reservas se agotaron y tuvieron que vender muchas cosas de su humilde casa, cada día Yuuri iba al puente que daba con el mar, esperando a que sus padres y su hermana Mari volvieran. No quiso perder la esperanza.

Se volvió un niño callado y depresivo. A los nueve meses de la muerte de tres miembros de la familia Katsuki, su abuela tuvo un ataque al corazón y falleció instantáneamente.

Era su culpa.

Yuuri volvió a culparse.

Los pueblerinos tomaban turnos para dar de comer y cuidar al pobre huérfano.

Pobre criatura.

Todos le tuvieron lastima.

A Yuuri le dolió esa lastima. Odiaba como lo veían de lejos y hablaban a sus espaldas.

Ya tenía once años cumplidos y el tiempo pasaba, los meses, los días, las horas y los minutos.

Sin que se diera cuenta había pasado un año entero, el azabache se las arregló para sustentarse trabajando de ayudante en todo lo que podía y recibiendo unas monedas, ropas usadas y comida a cambio.

Era un ritual para él, ir a ese puente al menos una hora cada día antes de iniciar con sus actividades y si no había tiempo, lo hacía al volver a casa.

En uno de esos días, exactamente el 24 de marzo de 1989 vio sobre ese mismo puente a una chica de cabellos largos y plateados, los cuales se movían con el viento, contrastando con el gris del cielo.

Decidió acercarse y la vio, ella giro al sentir su presencia, tenía unos ojos azules muy profundos, demasiado hipnotizantés. Era una niña muy linda, pensó.

— ¿Hola? —saludo. Su voz no parecía ser la de una chica, era algo gruesa, Yuuri cayó en cuenta de que no era mujer si no que era un hombre con cabello largo, tenía una bufanda negra alrededor y un saco del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su piel era demasiado blanquecina.

— L-Lo siento. —Se disculpó y se fue corriendo. El ojiazul lo miró desconcertado y algo confundido.

Todos los días era lo mismo, ese chico siempre se encontraba en su santuario sagrado, cada vez que intentaba ir él otro ya estaba ahí; con la mirada perdida, como si nada más que él existiera, el menor escucho de algunas señoras que ese chico dormía bajo las gradas de una casa y volvía a ese lugar para ver el mar.

Aun no era temporada de lluvias pero eso no significaba que el frio no llegara de golpe con vientos.

A Yuuri le dio ganas ayudar al joven o siquiera intentar, después de todo vivía solo.

— ¿Quieres venir?

— Claro.

El menor noto que los ojos del peliplateado estaban rojos, supuso que estaba llorando durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando el joven se quitó la bata, los guantes y la bufanda, Yuuri vio horrorizado marcas de golpes por sus manos, algunas quemaduras por donde se veía la piel y en su cuello como si fuera un adorno, vio una línea roja que no se borraba.

Durante cuatro semanas se conocieron, Yuuri descubrió que su nuevo compañero se llamaba Victor Nikiforov y tenía 15 años de edad. Siempre estaba sonriendo. Con el tiempo el menor lo llevo a que trabajara con él, Victor se empezó a llevar bien con todos y todos le tomaron cariño, nunca salía de casa si no se cubría bien todas sus heridas y marcas.

Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba de donde venía o por qué razones había decidido llegar a ese lugar, solo respondía que era huérfano y que buscaba trabajo.

A pesar de ser una persona completamente diferente de día, Yuuri tuvo que lidiar con los sollozos del mayor todas las noches, nunca intento indagar por sus motivos, pero era extraño y le molestaba ser tan cobarde como para no preguntar.

Tenía curiosidad.

Luego de pasar dos meses juntos, Yuuri le pregunto la razón por la cual tenía esas cicatrices y por qué siempre se la pasaba llorando en las noches.

Victor siempre fue honesto cuando estaban los dos a solas.

Entonces comenzó a relatarle su vida, sus razones y todos sus secretos.

.

.

.

Victor Nikiforov era el hijo de un mafioso popular en Rusia, que es de donde venía, le conto que siempre había sido algo afeminado y que eso a su padre no le gustaba, él era el futuro jefe de la organización, estudiaba con profesores privados, le enseñaron técnicas de engaño, mentira y asesinato, pero definitivamente Victor no quería ser parte de eso, a la edad de 14 años conoció a un chico que había venido como escolta de uno de los _"invitados"_ de su padre, se llamaba Alexander y era mayor que él con unos 3 años, tenía 17, ambos se vieron muy seguido y durante tres meses lograron conocerse mejor, el peliplateado le afirmo en su relato que Shasha (como así le decía a Alexander), fue la primera persona de la que se había enamorado, había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres y en Rusia ese tema era completamente tabú, prohibido y un pecado que debía pagarse con la muerte.

Trataron de ocultar su relación lo más que pudieron, todo era color de rosas durante seis meses más, mientras su padre se reunía con ese hombre que escoltaba su _"amante"_ ; Alexander y él se escabullían juntos para darse besos y profesarse su amor en todas las maneras que se les ocurrió.

Una noche de diciembre ese _"amigo"_ de su padre volvió para quedarse toda la noche a jugar y apostar con otros miembros de la podrida organización, Victor estaba feliz porque era el último mes del año, nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños y ya estaba muy cerca, Shasha le había dicho que quería darle un regalo muy especial, se supone que su padre se emborracharía con los demás hasta el amanecer y lo decidió con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, invito a Alexander a su habitación.

Como no se verían quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Shasha le trajo un regalo, al ingresar a su alcoba tomados de la mano y sin que nadie de la mansión los viera Alexander saco solo una rosa azul porque era lo único que podía darle alguien de tan pocos recursos como él y se la entregó a Victor quien derramo lágrimas de la felicidad, esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Victor olvido cerrar con llave su habitación.

Su padre entro de sorpresa al amanecer y totalmente enfurecido, indignado y sorprendido lo golpeo jalándolo de la sus cabellos y tirándolo al suelo, todo paso muy rápido, saco un arma de sus pantalones y apunto contra Alexander, Victor desnudo se inclinó ante su padre rogándole a sus pies, diciéndole que era todo su culpa, que no le hiciera daño, el hombre lo pateo en el rostro y le grito que así aprendería a comportarse y a respetar el linaje de los Nikiforov.

Shasha le sonrió a Victor una última vez, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así, le pidió con la mirada que lo disculpara por irse más antes y dejarlo solo con todos los problemas. Victor entendió y las lágrimas salieron como torrenteras de sus ojos azules, las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta.

 _¡BANG!_

En la cabeza.

 _¡BANG!_

No satisfecho, una bala llego a su pecho.

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Y siguió encajándole más en aquel cuerpo ya inerte y sin vida.

Gritos desgarradores se escucharon, las lágrimas y el llanto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Alexander y veía sus manos manchadas de sangre, todo pintado de rojo, acaricio su rostro.

No pudo decirle _"te amo"_ una última vez.

Desde ese día Victor sufrió durante más de dos meses torturas inimaginables, su padre lo negó y como castigo por deshonrarlo cada vez que venían _"sus amigos"_ abusaban sexual, física y verbalmente de su integridad personal, le ataron con sogas, lo intentaron asfixiar, lo quemaban con las colillas de los cigarrillos, lo usaban como un saco de boxeo y lo pateaban como si fuera un objeto sin vida, lo violaban una y otra vez, nunca se cansaban.

Era así casi todos los días.

Las sirvientas de la mansión sintieron lastima, uno de esas mañanas en donde todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo por tanto alcohol, lo ayudaron a escapar. Victor quien tenía una mirada muerta en sus ojos agradeció, pero ya no le hallaba un sentido a su miserable vida.

Escucho de un lugar en donde el sol no llegaba y quiso ir ahí, seguro su padre lo buscaría como loco para meterle balazos y satisfacer su asqueroso ego. Iba a morir de todas formas, durante todo el viaje no hizo más que llorar y recordar su vida.

¿En qué momento se había equivocado?

 _24 de marzo de 1989_

Había llegado por fin, pero no tenía nada ni a nadie, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Victor no sabía cómo seguir adelante. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran un constante recordatorio de que su vida era una completa mierda.

Y fue ahí donde lo conoció, donde se encontró con Yuuri y creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar para bien, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando Victor termino su relato, Yuuri no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas junto con el peliplateado, había caído en cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba sufriendo o que solo a él le pasaban las peores cosas, a tan corta edad la vida le dio un duro golpe pero sintió que ese dolor podía ser superado conociendo a otras personas en su vida, mientras que con Victor era diferente, él nunca tuvo a nadie y cuando lo encontró se lo arrebataron en frente de sus ojos.

— Es mi culpa… —sollozo. — Es mi culpa que mataran a Alexander… -siguió rompiéndose en llanto. —Si… si tan solo no me hubiera acercado… —levanto la vista, unas cadenas apretaban con fuerza su corazón. — Si tan solo no me hubiera conocido…

Yuuri no pudo decir nada, no sabía que decir para aliviar su dolor.

No existían palabras.

 **10 de Junio de 1989**

Las cosas iban para bien, parecía que Victor estaba recuperándose, todo estaba tomando un lugar y una forma, se le veía más feliz, casi no lloraba en las noches y las heridas en su cuerpo iban desapareciendo; a paso lento pero lo hacían.

Yuuri se estaba acostumbrando a tener al joven a su lado.

Ya no se sentía solo.

 **15 de Junio de 1989**

— ¿Yuuri?

— Dime…

Estaban comiendo en la pequeña cocina de la casa de del azabache. Victor se quedó en silencio dudando.

— Nada.

El otro no le respondió y siguieron la rutina.

 **20 de Junio de 1989**

— Yuuri…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres feliz?

Yuuri no respondió, a veces Victor dormía en la pequeña cama con el pelinegro porque le daban pesadillas si dormía solo. El peliplateado sintió que su corazón se oprimía al no recibir una respuesta.

 **24 de Junio de 1989**

— ¿Yuuri, eres feliz? —era pasada la media noche cuando Victor ingreso a su habitación sin aviso.

— No lo sé.

— Ya veo.

— Yuuri…

— ¿Mhn? —estaba medio dormido.

— Gracias por todo.

Victor salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de sí, Yuuri escucho en sus sueños ese agradecimiento.

.

.

.

El mayor dejo todas sus cosas ordenadas dentro de su alcoba y salió con las prendas con las que había llegado la primera vez. Dejo una nota sobre la vieja mesa de la cocina.

Al salir por la puerta principal, sonrió una última vez a la casa en donde le habían dado una oportunidad más.

— Gracias, Yuuri.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el muelle. Eran las tres de la madrugada, no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad. Al llegar se agarró de los barandales y vio el fondo, la corriente era suave pero si se caía estaba seguro que se golpearía con las rocas y perdería la conciencia.

Y como si sus preocupaciones fueran escuchadas, empezó a llover, que poco a poco se incrementó hasta volverse una tormenta, Victor se dijo así mismo que había sido feliz en su momento, pero creía que ya no había nada para él.

— Espérame, Shasha, ya voy en camino.

Los fierros estaban resbalosos, se subió y se sentó encima de ellos, la corriente subió; era más fuerte.

Él no sabía nadar y si no lo sacaban a tiempo terminaría ahogándose y eso era lo que quería.

Salto.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri despertó tarde, busco a Victor por todos lados y no lo encontró. Vio una carta sobre la mesa vieja que estaba en su cocina… que de hecho solo era un papel doblado.

Lo abrió y leyó el contenido de la misma:

" _Gracias Yuuri, pero debo irme… me siento muy solo ¿sabes? Y no quiero causarte problemas, mi padre me está siguiendo el rastro y estoy seguro de que es cuestión de días para que me encuentre y no quiero que su gente mate a todas las personas que me ayudaron aquí._

 _Espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad._

 _Shasha se siente solo._

 _Iré a acompañarlo._

 _Adiós, Yuuri."_

Lagrimas mojaron el papel e hicieron que la tinta se corriera, fue a la habitación que el peliplateado usaba y vio que sus pocas pertenecías se encontraban ahí.

Y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto, ese mismo día aparecieron unos hombres intimidantes preguntando por el paradero de un joven con cabello largo, lo buscaron casa por casa amenazando con sus armas, la gente ya se había enterado por rumores de que ese chico se había lanzado a la torrentera en la mañana. Solo encontraron la bufanda que siempre usaba flotando sobre el agua.

Más tarde vinieron rescatistas y buscaron el cadáver durante tres días seguidos sin ningún resultado.

Esta noticia se puso como portada del periódico dominical del pueblo luego de hacer algunas entrevistas, todos estaban sorprendidos por la decisión tan descabellada que había tomado el joven, quien en su momento era como un sol que brillaba cada vez que sonreía.

Nunca inculparon a Yuuri porque este les mostro el papel escrito que había dejado Victor. Además aún era un niño.

Los años pasaron y para castigarse a sí mismo por no saber comprender los sentimientos de su amigo, decidió que cada vez que lloviera, lloraría por las muertes que habían ocurrido por su culpa y les pediría perdón silenciosamente por ser como era, un cobarde que no supo que hacer en su momento.

.

.

.

Yuuri le termino de contar el relato a Yuri, este estaba en un estado de shock.

No supo que decir mientras veía como Yuuri se rompía en llanto a su lado.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Yo mejor me escapo. _[?]_

Me dolió escribir esto, casi lloro, piensen en Yuri y el problema que tiene con las pastillas y sus recuerdos. ¿Yuuri es real o no? ¿Yuri tiene problemas mentales? ¿No sabes que creer? Okno.

Déjenme un lindo comentario para saber si les gusto o si los decepcione we.

¡Nos leemos en la última parte y gracias por leer esta historia rara que hice!

 **Dedicado a: KamilaGomez976, ShunDeVirgo, deybren56, drawaysi, cielceylan5 y MaryCarmen Pérez,** Por sus teorías, que en su momento me hicieron considerar hacer un fics sobre las mismas.


End file.
